Studies of normal, neuropsychiatric and medical patients by all night recording of EEG, eye movement, EMG and EKG. Oxygen saturation will be monitored by finger oximetry.The purpose is to determine if sleep disorders or sleep patterns may be implicated in psychopathological developments.